The Graduation
by caseymac42
Summary: This is a sequel to A Look Back to Tomorrow. It takes place immediately after the first story. Join TJ Porter on his journey through the LAPD Police Academy.


**The Graduation**

**Author's notes: This story takes place in 1986. I took the year of the original episode (1970) and added the 16 years to it. I also did a little research about the LAPD Police Academy. The training now is 6 months. I know it was less back in the days of the series. I may be taking a little liberty with things as far as the time frame and all goes. **

After speaking to Pete Malloy about his decision to join the LAPD Police Academy, TJ didn't go back to his apartment right away. Discussing his future plans with Pete cemented his desire even more, to become a police officer, and especially when he was told that ultimately his mother would accept things, and would even be proud of him, TJ knew that he had to try again to talk to her.

The lunch that he had treated Pete to, was a simple affair…two hot dogs with the works, and a cold bottle of 7UP. During his time that afternoon with his longtime friend, TJ imagined what it would have been like to have had the same conversation with his dad, rather than with Pete. He had conflicting emotions. On one hand he knew that his father would have told him the exact same thing as Pete, and he knew that he had really missed him, even 16 years after being cruelly taken from all of them. And on the other hand, TJ felt guilty, almost as if he was betraying his father by having such a close relationship with Pete. He had also felt happy to have had such a great role model in his life…Pete was the best.

As he turned down the familiar street, TJ's heart started to beat faster. Though he was nervous about facing his mother again, he also knew that he had to do this. He had to explain to her and make her understand that this was not some whim of his, and that he had some valid reasons why he had wanted to become a cop. Pulling up to the curb in front of his childhood home, TJ smiled when he saw the figure sitting on the front steps.

Waving to him was his sister Katy. While she shared the same dark hair as both her parents, she too resembled her father. Despite being only four years old at the time of Tom's tragic death, she did remember quite well the sadness that enveloped the entire family during that time, and the several years that followed. It was a sadness that she had hoped to never feel again, but when Marge had told her about TJ's plans to become a police officer, those same thoughts began to resurface.

Walking up the front walk, TJ observed his sister. While she did wave to him, as he had driven up to the house, her facial expression was much more subdued.

"Hey there." TJ greeted her with a smile.

"Hi yourself." came her soft reply.

Looking up at the front door, he let out a loud sigh.

"I guess you heard the news."

"If you can call it that. I caught bits and pieces of it between her sobs. She's really wrecked over this, TJ. I know I was only four at the time but…I do remember what it was like back then…and I'm not afraid to admit it…I'm scared for you too."

Nodding his head in understanding, TJ tried to put himself in her shoes.

"I know. Even after thinking about it…but my mind is made up. I won't back out of this."

Katy exhaled softly and turned to look at her brother.

"Just answer one question for me…why? Is it to somehow avenge dad's death?"

Thinking about the conversation that he had just had with Pete less than two hours before, TJ shook his head.

"No, it's not to avenge dad's death. It's because I want to be a cop…it's what I want to do. You want to be a school teacher…I want to be a cop."

Katy continued to sit there and shake her head. "It's apples and oranges, TJ…and besides, I'm not the one who's going to be putting his life on the line every day that I go to work. So I ask you again…why?"

TJ was starting to get frustrated.

"I already told you, Katy…it's what I want to do. I spoke to Pete about it. He gets it…why can't you?"

"Forget about me for a minute. What about mom? You think she's going to get it?"

"Eventually. Is she inside?"

When his sister didn't answer him immediately, he repeated his question.

"Is she inside?"

"Yes…upstairs in your old bedroom. Apparently, ever since you broke the news to her, she's been spending a lot of time in there. You can try to talk to her, but I am not quite sure that she would listen to you…unless of course, it's to tell her that you've changed your mind about the whole thing."

Uncoiling his tall frame from the sitting position that he was currently in, TJ stood up and decided that he would just forge ahead where his mother was concerned. Leaving his sister out on the front porch, he entered the house and uneasily made his way up the stairs, and to his old bedroom, where his sister had said their mother had been spending a lot of time.

When he got to his old room and stood quietly in the doorway, he spotted his mother sitting in an old leather chair. The chair was a piece of furniture that had at one time been in their family room, and had been his father's favorite chair. The scene broke TJ's heart. He certainly hadn't meant to hurt his mother, but he certainly didn't want live his life for anyone else, either.

Sensing another presence, Marge looked up. When she saw her son standing in the doorway, her heart beat a little faster. He looked more and more like his father every day. She had hoped that he was there to tell her that he had changed his mind, and had opted not to be a cop, but she knew better. Her son was much like her deceased husband, fun-loving, but also very stubborn…and there was no getting him to change his mind about this.

"Mom…" TJ called out softly. "I…I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…"

Finishing her son's sentence, Marge tried not to cry. "…have to do this. I know. It doesn't make me happy, but I think I finally understand it."

Relieved that his mother seemed to be more open-minded about his decision, TJ exhaled loudly. "Mind if I come in?"

Nodding her head, Marge could never stay mad at her son, he was part of her.

Entering the room, TJ went over to her, bent down and warmly embraced her. Despite the fact that he was 22 years old, he still needed his mother's love.

"TJ, I love you…don't ever forget that."

Pulling away, he nodded his head. "And I love you."

"Sit down. We'll talk."

Sitting down on the bed across from the big leather chair, TJ looked at his mother, everything Pete had told him, seemingly coming true.

"When you broke the news to me, TJ…I was devastated. All I could see and think of was that night 16 years ago, when Pete and Jim had come to the house to tell me that your father was gone. I pictured myself receiving the same news about you…I lost it. But the truth is, no one should have the right to tell a person what they can and cannot do for a living, no matter how painful it may be to accept. I met your father when he was applying to be a police officer. I had no choice in the matter. I was so very proud of him…until the day he died, and I will be proud of you too. If you want to be a cop…you have my blessings. I would never want to stand in the way of your dreams."

Hearing his mother's acceptance of his decision made TJ very happy. But he was also not a fool to realize just how difficult it had been for her to arrive at that place of acceptance.

"Mom, all I can say is thank you. I would have gone on to the Academy anyway, but I'm happy to know that I do have your blessings."

Marge smiled a weary smile. "Like I said, TJ…you're my son, and I love you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA

A few weeks later, secure in the knowledge that he had the support of his family and friends, and was 100% prepared both physically and mentally, TJ embarked on his first day at the Academy.

Pulling up to the large brick building at 6:30 AM, TJ started to get chills as he entertained the thoughts of how his father's career had begun at the very same building. It made him proud to think that his father had started out the very same way, as had both Pete and Jim Reed, another longtime family friend. Parking his blue Honda, TJ closed his eyes for a few moments and said a prayer.

"God, I don't really have any big things to ask you. I guess it's just to ask you for the strength to get through these next six months. I know this is going to be one of the hardest things that I have ever had to go through…physically AND mentally. I'm pretty sure that I am up for this challenge, but asking you for a little extra help seems like it might be a good idea. Assuming I get through all of this training, I promise to be a good cop, and in the immortal words of Pete Malloy…'not do anything stupid.' Okay, guess that's all. One other thing…in the interim, would you mind just watching out for my mom? She's had a rough time of things over the years, and I know my decision hasn't exactly been a bed of roses for her, so a little extra TLC from you for her would be great. Thanks…amen."

Fingering the gold cross that he was wearing around his neck, TJ looked up for a moment, and then took it off. He knew that there was no jewelry wearing in the academy, and figured that he would take it off now, and put it safely in his backpack. Once that was done, he reached over for his gym bag and with both bags in hand, got out of his car. Though he was confident in his abilities, and knew that he was a good athlete, he still felt as though he was walking the plank to his execution.

Looking at his watch, he decided that if he was really going to do this, he needed to get a move on to get to where he needed to be. Quickly locking up his car, TJ started to make his way inside. On the way to the building, he met up with a fellow classmate. The young man looked like he would get blown over by a stiff wind if it blew, but he had obviously been deemed physically able for the challenge, or he would never have been accepted into the program.

"First day, huh? Nervous?" asked the other man.

TJ shook his head. "Not so much…mainly just anxious to get started. The butterflies really want to come out. How about you?"

"Me? I'm petrified. But being a police officer is all that I have ever wanted to be. My dad was a cop in Chicago…20 years. He passed away a few years ago from lung cancer. I guess more than anything, I wanted to honor him. How about you?"

"Same here. I always wanted to be a cop, too. My dad was a cop in the LAPD…died in the line of duty 16 years ago. I suppose I want to honor my father, too. Let's go in."

Entering the building, they checked in, and were told which classroom to go to.

Much to TJ's surprise, standing at the classroom door were both Pete and Jim Reed.

"Good morning." greeted both men.

TJ was so stunned to see both men that he probably could have been knocked over with a feather.

"Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

Seeing that this conversation didn't include him, the young man that TJ had met in the parking lot went inside to sit down, leaving TJ in the hallway at the door.

Jim smiled warmly. "We wanted to be here to greet you on your first day. We've all been here, TJ…we know it's not easy, but if anyone can make it through…it's definitely you."

TJ couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks, Jim. It means a lot to know that you and Pete are behind me."

Giving him a knowing smile, Pete put his hand on TJ's shoulder. "Your dad would be proud. Good luck…and remember…"

Finishing Pete's sentence, TJ repeated what the older man had told him in the park that day. "Don't do anything stupid…got it. I'll see you guys later. I better go in, or I'll be the first one the instructor rides. Thanks, guys."

Leaving the classroom, Pete and Jim were talking about TJ's chances of success.

"Mark my word, Jim…that kid will be at the head of his class…like his father. We have some time to kill…what do you say to breakfast…your treat?"

Jim looked at his best friend with a confused look.

"My treat? It was your idea…you pay."

"The younger partner pays for the meal." Pete replied matter-of-factly.

"I think you're forgetting that we're not partners anymore. Besides, we're pretty much on equal footing now, Sargent Malloy."

"Okay, Detective Reed, I'll pay…you get lunch next time we meet up."

"It's a deal."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

Despite not having to go into work at the travel agency that day, Marge had gotten up very early anyway. The truth was that she knew it was TJ's first day at the Academy, and she was feeling all of the emotions that any mother would be feeling in that situation, especially if their husband had been killed in the line of duty.

Sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, she was soon joined by her daughter.

"Hi mom."

"Good morning, sweetheart. Coffee?"

"Yeah…I'll get it."

Going to the counter, Katy poured herself a cup of coffee. She understood full well why her mother was up so early. Katy wasn't exactly sleeping easy herself, knowing what her brother was about to embark on.

Bringing the cup of coffee to the table, she joined her mother. Despite having her own misgivings about the situation, she wanted to say something to her mother to make her feel a little better.

Saying the only thing that she could think of, she said it. "It's be okay, mom…TJ will be just fine."

Marge took a breath and exhaled softly. "I know. Your brother is a good boy…and he's strong."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
